Hyde School Reunion
by WinterSpell445
Summary: Rose gets invited to her high school reunion, but things don't turn out how she planned. [RoseTen][Chp5 Now Added]
1. The Invitation

This is my first fic after a while, I got this idea after watching Rommi and Michell's high school Reunion, and wondered what one would be like for Rose. This is set a week after Girl in the Fire Place. This chapter hasn't been beta'ed. If anyone is interested in being a Beta reader for this fic, please let me know.

* * *

**Hyde School Reunion**

Chapter One

Rose Tyler hadn't done much in her life since she had left high school, sighing heavily Rose starred at the invitation in her right hand. All right so maybe she's done a lot since she had left school, but who would believe her?

No one would believe her full stop! Be it if she spoke the truth or not. No one cared about what she did at school so why would anyone believe her now? Would anyone believe her if she said that she had met and fallen in love with a 900-year old alien by the name of The Doctor (currently in his tenth regeneration and fixing the TARDIS)? No one would believe she had saved the Earth and many other planets so many times that she had lost count.

'Rose?' the sound of her name being called made her jump, quickly folding the invitation back up and slipped it back in her jean pocket.

'She's fixed and ready to go' The Doctor announced proudly grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet, Rose sighed heavily.

'That's great' she replied her usual enthusiasm lacking causing the Doctor to frown,

'What's wrong?' he asked moving to stand above her, Rose sighed again, should she really tell him? Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the dreaded invitation and handed it to him.

'What's this?' he asked looking at the folded piece of paper like it had just grown two heads,

'Read it and you'll find out'

Frowning and taking out his dark rimmed glasses, The Doctor and unfolded the piece of paper.

'Its an invitation, what's so bad about an invitation?' he asked waving it about causing Rose to frown,

'Read more' replied Rose doing as he was told the Doctor read more,

'A school reunion, that's brilliant. Are you going to go?' he asked as she snatched the invitation back out of his hands, Rose shook her head and tucked the invitation back in her pocket.

'I'm not going Doctor' Rose replied flatly getting up from the chair and walking over to the window,

'Why not? Rose it's a reunion a great way to find out what your old friends have been doing' he replied moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, Rose took the opportunity to lean into him, she sighed heavily.

'Oh yeah I'm sure that's going to go down well, Doctor I have done nothing with my life, compared to what they'll have done. Some will have highflying jobs; kids, partners' The Doctor frowned and turned her to face him,

'Listen to me Rose Tyler' Rose looked away from him unable to look him directly in the eye; the Doctor smiled warmly and cupped her chin. 'You have done a lot more with your life than anyone could imagine Rose. You've saved planets hundreds of times including your own, you've saved me; you've done things your old school friends dream about. Don't ever say that your life isn't worth anything, because that is where you're wrong.' Rose sniffed slightly and swallowed hard,

'I don't care that you haven't got any qualifications other than your G.C.S.E's or what ever there called, I love you for who you are, not what you do' Rose smiled slightly,

'They'd never believe me' she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the scruff of hair that was just waiting to be played with. The Doctor grinned broadly,

'Well its up to them what they believe, so does this mean your going?' he asked pressing his forehead against her own, Rose nodded a mischievous grin spread across her features,

'Only if you come with me' she asked licking her lips the Doctor sighed heavily and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

'The things I do for you' he replied capturing her lips with his own. Rose moaned as he deepened the kiss,

'I love you' the Doctor whispered after reluctantly pulling away from the kiss Rose grinned and kissed him again.

This was going to be a school reunion that Rose Tyler was determined she wasn't going to forget.

* * *

**Reviews and critisiam alike is welcomed! **


	2. Memories

* * *

**Here is the Second Chapter! Thanks for your reviews so far! It will get more interesting I promise! ** **

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor had been right, she had done more things in her life since she had met him, if she hadn't she'd still be in a dead end job. Sighing heavily she pulled out her old yearbook from under her bed, a layer of dust had settled on top of the cover.

Quickly brushing the layer off, she smiled warmly as she ran her fingers over the gold encrusted letters on the front of the book. The Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS in a huff after she had told him the reunion was another week away; Rose smiled and shook her head. He may be 900 years old but sometimes he acted like he was five.

School memories weren't the best for Rose; it was a very touchy subject a bit like the Doctor when it came to the Timewar. It wasn't the fact that Rose wasn't popular in school because she was, and it wasn't because she didn't like school because she did.

Rose shuddered at the thought of going back and facing them again, the four people who made her life at school a living hell. Her mother only knew about the bullying, because she had come home from school battered and bruised.

'Oh Rose' Jackie cried as she pressed a pack of ice to her daughters swollen lip,

'I'm fine mum' she replied only getting a dark cold glare from her mother in return,

'Who did this to you sweetheart?' Jackie demanded pressing the ice pack a little too hard on her lip causing Rose to yelp in pain.

'Just some girls at school, its nothing mum really I'll sort it out tomorrow' Rose replied,

'No you won't your not going tomorrow' Jackie replied harshly picking up the telephone,

'No mum I've got to go' Rose demanded knowing that the group of girls who had done this to her would have won their little game.

'Rose look at you, I'm not letting them get away with this'

And in true Jackie Tyler fashion she didn't, the next morning Rose went to school with her very angry mother. A shouting match erupted between Jackie and the headmaster, Jackie of course coming out on top. Demanding that the four girls were brought to justice and suspended from the school for a month.

'Rose, you home?' Jackie's voice pulled her from her thoughts, closing the book and putting it on the bed she made her way to greet her mother.

'Yeah mum I'm back' she responded opening the door 'The Doc…' she stopped in mid sentence as her eyes fell on the woman stood next to her mother.

'Rose look who I bumped into in town'

It couldn't be her, it couldn't.

'Hello Rose' the woman replied grinning smugly

Oh but it was, it was Morgan Smith.

* * *

**Reviews are Love!**


	3. Hidden Truthes

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far, it really means a lot to me that you like this story. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the others. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Rose starred at her mother as if she had just grown two heads and sprouted five extra arms and legs, had her mother forgotten what happened to her? Had she forgotten the bruises, the late nights she spent crying?

'Rose don't look at me like that' Jackie pleaded with her daughter after Rose had reluctantly let them both into the flat, Rose snorted and shook her head.

'What are you thinking mum?' Rose squeaked Jackie sighed heavily and sipped her coffee, Morgan was somewhere in the flat having, where she was Rose couldn't care less, as long as she wasn't in the same room as her, that suited her fine.

'Time changes people Rose I would have thought you of all people knew that, and Morgan told me she was sorry for what she did to you' again Rose snorted and shook her head, hot angry tears stung the back of her eyes.

'Yeah right' Rose replied unable to look at her mother anymore 'You saw what she did to me' Rose thought just as Morgan entered the kitchen, a smug smile upon the older girls features, one Rose knew all too well.

'You have a nice home Jackie' Morgan acknowledged, causing Rose to snort in response,

'Thank you Morgan, would you like to stop for tea?' Jackie asked, Rose's head snapped up, her eyes wide with fear.

'That would be nice, thank you' Morgan replied glaring at Rose who's mouth had dropped open.

'Mum…' Rose hissed but didn't get to finish what she was about to say when her mother glared at her, shaking her head and feeling defeated Rose pushed the chair out from underneath the table with such force she knocked it over and ran out of the flat,

'Something I said?' Jackie asked looking at Morgan who just shrugged her shoulders in response.

* * *

Rose ran, she ran for as long as her legs would carry her, she didn't care where she was going all she cared about was that the further away she was from Morgan and her mother the better.

Finally after what seemed like hours, she gave in and found that her legs had automatically carried her to the one place she liked to escape to when she was at school. A small park about two miles from home, quickly walking into the playground she angrily kicked the metal posts holding up the swings.

God, why did her mother have to go and screw things up?

Shaking her head and sitting on one of the swings, Rose pulled her jacket tighter around her, she sighed heavily and rested her head on the cold metal chain of the swing, why couldn't things be simple anymore?

* * *

It was nearing 5pm and Jackie was beginning to get worried, it had now turned dark outside and Rose had yet to return. Biting her bottom lip Jackie picked up the phone and tried Rose's mobile again, again the phone went straight onto her answer phone.

Usually when Rose did one of her disappearing acts Jackie didn't have to worry, but since Rose had been travelling with The Doctor things had changed. Taking a quick glance over at Morgan, as she dialled the TARDIS number.

'Hello?' Jackie breathed a sigh of relief

'John, is Rose there with you?' Jackie asked, causing the Doctor frown; she only called him John when they had company,

' Last time I checked no, Jackie is everything alright?' he asked Jackie sighed heavily and shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

'Its Rose, she's gone missing, I can't get in touch with her because it keeps going onto her answer phone' she replied trying to keep her voice calm and in control,

'Alright Jackie, listen to me, I want you to stay in the flat, don't go anywhere, I'll find her' he replied his voice firm but calming at the same time, Jackie breathed out and nodded

'Please just find my baby' Jackie replied and hung up she didn't need a response from him to know that he would find her.

'I'm sure she's not gone far' Morgan replied her voice somewhat deeper than it had been causing Jackie to frown, but thought nothing of it.

'Yeah' Jackie replied and got up to and walked into the kitchen, not bothering to look around. It was a good job really because what she would have seen would have only made her scream.

* * *

**So what do you think happened that would make Jackie scream? Is Morgan who she say's she is? What is she trying to achive? Let me know what you think! Reviews are love! **


	4. Revenge

**A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, I'm so pleased that you like it So here's the next part for you all. Get the popcorn ready! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The Doctor very rarely panicked, but after receiving a phone call from a distressed Jackie Tyler that was enough to make anyone panic.

Sighing heavily he checked all the places he thought Rose might have gone, the local chip shop, the local park. He didn't care how long it took him; he wanted her safe and back in his arms.

'Where are you?' he whispered as he neared a park one that was two miles out from the Powell Estate, it was then that he heard it, soft sobbing, it had to be Rose. His hearts started beating that little bit faster and he picked up his pace,

'Rose?' he called out softly silently praying that it was her, the sobbing stopped and the Doctor could just make out a figure sitting on one of the swings,

'Doctor?' Rose replied her voice cracking causing his hearts to brake, he hated to see her so down and upset.

'Oh Rose' he whispered once he had reached the swings he bent down in front of her, his long brown trench coat falling around him like a cousin on the cool ground.

'I'm sorry' she whispered the Doctor swallowed hard, he smiled lovingly at her and brought his hand up to her cheek,

'What for?' he asked brushing his thumb over her cheekbone, Rose shuddered at his touch,

'For being stupid, for running away' she replied sniffing slightly, The Doctor smiled slightly

'Your not stupid Rose, come on let's get you home' Rose shook her head,

'I don't want to go back' she replied looking down at him, The Doctor frowned,

'Rose your mother's going frantic, and I don't fancy another slap' he replied getting a giggle from her in return 'why won't you go back?' he asked wondering what was upsetting her or who was upsetting her. Taking a deep breath Rose explained the situation and why she ran.

'Rose, listen to me, if you don't go back Morgan will have won, and we don't want that to happen, so this is what were going to do, were going to go back to the flat with our heads high' Rose nodded against his hand that was still on her cheek,

'Alright, but Doctor as long as I get to do something to Morgan that I've wanted to do for a long time first' The Doctor frowned slightly wondering what she could be planning getting up he pulled Rose up with him

'Come on, let's get you back home' he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, they set of walking together back to the estate.

* * *

'Oh thank goodness you found her' Jackie squeaked throwing herself around the Doctor planting kiss upon kiss on his face, 

'Jackie…will…you…stop' he managed as she brought him into another crushing hug, much to his disproval, Rose couldn't help but giggle as the Doctor shot her a 'help me' look, only causing her to giggle more.

'I knew you would find her' Jackie replied happily looking between The Doctor and Rose, after finally letting him go. The Doctor smiled warmly and took hold of Rose's hand, Rose smiled warmly up at him giving his hand a quick squeeze.

'Mum, where's Morgan?' Rose asked

'In the living room I think' Jackie replied nodding towards the closed door, nodding Rose let go of the Doctors hand she planted a small kiss on his cheek,

'I'll be alright' she replied ignoring her mothers look The Doctor nodded and watched her go into the living room, he swallowed hard as Jackie's glare moved onto him.

'Morgan' Rose called out once she had entered the room, her fist balled ready for attack,

'Oh Rose, thank goodness your alright, your mum was going frantic she really didn't know what to do'

SMACK!

Morgan yelped as Rose's fist made contact with her face, Rose grinned as Morgan held her now bruised nose,

'I've been waiting to do that for a long time, now might I suggest that you leave?' she asked her cold stare upon the bully. Groaning and cursing Morgan pushed past Rose still holding her nose and exited the flat.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter should be up Monday but don't take my word for it! 

_Reviews are welcome!_


	5. Change

**Again thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I'm glad you like it **

**As promised here's the next chapter **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

'That was so good' Rose gloated as she flexed her fingers The Doctor looked at her shock clear on the time lord's face.

'What?' Rose asked pushing past him and her mother and into the kitchen, The Doctor passed a glance at Jackie who shrugged in return and walked into the living room,

'You punched her?' the Doctor questioned with a squeak as he followed Rose into the kitchen, Rose turned from the open fridge,

'Correct' she replied grabbing the tray of ice in the top freezer, the Doctor frowned slightly but couldn't help but let a grin form on his lips.

'You punched her' he repeated his voice showing signs of amusement and amazement, Rose laughed at his reaction and grabbed a towel from the sink,

'Well what did you think I was going to do?' she asked as she poured the ice into the towel with a small laugh,

'Well not punch her' The Doctor replied closing the kitchen door and walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her neck,

'I couldn't think of anything else to do' she whispered with a hiss as she placed the ice pack over her knuckles,

'So you punched her?' he asked kissing her neck again making her shiver slightly, Rose sighed happily and lent into his warm body, making sure the ice pack was firmly placed on her knuckles.

'I like this side of you' she admitted placing the towel back on the work surface and turning around in his arms so she could face him. He grinned at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

'I still can't believe you punched her' he gloated placing his hands on her hips and pulling her that bit closer Rose giggled slightly and began to play with the hair on the back of his neck.

'Its not that big a deal' Rose replied finding it hard not to blush The Doctor laughed at her reaction quickly placing a kiss on her cheek.

'It is to me' he replied 'it shows how much you've grown' he replied grinning, Rose laughed lightly.

'All thanks to you' she replied standing on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his

'Tease' he murmured as she pulled away grinning Rose sighed heavily and took the back the towel,

'You know Doctor as much as I like sneaking around, I think mum might get a bit suspicious when I' she paused taking a deep calming breath, she really didn't want to tell him like this but he had a right to know.

'When you what?' he asked confusion clear in his voice, Rose grinned and took one of his hands and placed it over her stomach, her grin not leaving her features as she studied his. Her grin broadened when he realised what she was on about,

'Oh Rose' he breathed a wild grin forming upon his features his brown eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

'Hello Daddy'

* * *

Eeep Daddy Doctor Reviews are welcome 


End file.
